Ilusiones
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Estaba perdiendo las pocas neuronas que Kagome había dejado vivas tras sus múltiples Siéntate's, y ahora la situación se resumía a eso: él estaba solo y a punto de entablar conversación con un fantasma. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Kim.-


_Fic ubicado en los tres años de separación._**  
****Disclαimer.** Personajes e historia original pertenecen a la graaaaaaan ¡Rumiko! *aplausos*. Pero el pequeño escrito es mío.  
**Notα.** Este pequeño oneshot va dedicado a Kim, otra chica del foro ¡Siéntate!, quien cumplió años el día 21/Marz). Para mi es algo bastante notorio escribir algo así, porque, como sabrán, mi tema es el humor, el drama es como que... *se tiran de los pelos*.

**Link: **www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8317254 8/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Kim

De todos modos, espero, Kim, que te guste mucho. Lo mismo con vos, lector.

* * *

Ilusiones

**Fαntαsmαs**

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió lentamente, y se cerró de un portazo.

InuYasha no estaba durmiendo nada bien. No dormía en lo absoluto. Tenía los oídos atentos, la mirada dispuesta, las garras preparadas. Sea quien sea el que molestaba, lo desgarraría. O eso.

Miroku y Sango habían decidido salir a pasear de noche por ahí. InuYasha no pudo más que pensar como su amigo el monje lo haría, cosa que lo perturbó un poco porque veía venir otro pequeño sobrino dentro de un tiempo (que le arrancaría las orejas). Las pequeñas de la pareja y Rin estaban a cuidado de Kaede; Shippô hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por la aldea, en su entrenamiento de demonio zorro-ninja. Por lo que él estaba solo en aquella cabaña hasta que volvieran sus amigos (si volvían).

—Feh.

El murmullo salió apagado de su boca, pero pareció amplificarse en la habitación. Asustado por su propia voz, miró alrededor. Como antes, no se veía a nadie. No había aroma particular, ni de humano ni de youkai ni de hanyô. Sea quien sea el que estaba rondando, no olía a _nada_.

Se estremeció levemente a escuchar ruidos sobre el piso de madera. Miró alrededor entre la pseudo oscuridad de la cabaña, pero no vislumbró nada, incluso con sus sentidos de demonio. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de sacar a Colmillo de Acero y destruir el pueblo entero por si las dudas, pero pensó en la posible reacción de Kagome

_(deja eso ya)_

, de todos si lo hacía, y decidió que lo mejor era quedarse tranquilo.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo, pero él no cerró los ojos. Podía incluso decirse (así mismo, nunca a alguien más) que sentía cierto… ¿miedo? Inquietud. Cierta inquietud respecto a… lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo.

Las luces de las pocas velas encendidas parpadearon ante una brisa misteriosa y se apagaron, dejando la cabaña finalmente en completa oscuridad. InuYasha tragó.

Todo estaba bien. Todo iba estupendamente.

Y de nuevo se escucharon los pasos sobre el piso de madera, y sobre esa tabla en particular, que hacía demasiado ruido cuando se pisaba. InuYasha tomó el mango de la espada, ¿pero se atrevería a desatar el poder de Colmillo de Acero por una fuerza que podría estar sólo en su imaginación? Ese ser invisible, ¿existía realmente?

InuYasha no podía olvidar las últimas veladas en donde sus amigos habían pasado las horas contando historias de fantasmas ocurridos en cualquier lugar (incluso él había aportado un par de experiencias sobrenaturales que le habían ocurrido junto a Kagome tiempo atrás en la época moderna). ¿No podía ser…? ¿Cuál era la palabra que utilizaba Kagome?

_(déjalo ya)_

¿_Sugastión_? ¿_Subastión_? ¿_Subestión_? ¿Sugestión? Sugestión. ¿No podía ser sólo sugestión, un juego de su mente, a causa de esos más que falsos cuentos?

Pero ya era la tercera noche consecutiva que perturbaba su sueño.

Y, aunque lo quisiera, esa presencia no era maligna. Era amistosa. Lo buscaba.

¿O era al revés? ¿Era él quien buscaba a la presencia?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacudir también sus pensamientos. Últimamente estaba muy ensimismado. Y con últimamente se refería a todo el último año. Evitaba pensar en eso, pero era casi imposible.

De pronto hacía mucho frío en la habitación. InuYasha, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, se incorporó. Podía guiarse por la cabaña y ver las formas de los objetos con completa facilidad, a pesar de estar a oscuras. La luna, en su cuarto menguante, iluminaba levemente afuera.

Los pelos de los brazos se erizaron ante un roce casi fantasmagórico. InuYasha no dejó escapar ningún sonido de su boca, pero había empalidecido. Si realmente estaba en la misma cabaña con un ente desconocido, estaba habilitado para dejar salir un Viento Cortante, y cortar, convenientemente, por lo sano.

—¿Qué… quién eres? —murmuró, incluso en contra de todo su ser.

Una parte le decía que no estaba sólo en la habitación y debía correr en cualquier dirección, pero otra (muy poderosa en los últimos segundos) le urgía quedarse. No sacó la mano del mango de su espada.

—¿Tú quién crees? —respondió una voz femenina, como si estuviera detrás de un velo.

A InuYasha se le descompuso el rostro.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? —soltó en un intento de afirmar su voz y presencia. En un intento de evitar dejar salir eso que pensaba en ese momento. Que lo sabía perfectamente. Que reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Le temblaban las manos. ¡Quién lo viera, temblando como una niña por lo que parecía ser ni más ni menos que un fantasma!

_(¡…un fantasma!)_

Parecía que no era el mismo valiente InuYasha de siempre. Él, tan acostumbrado a enfrentarse a demonios casi todos los días, que incluso le había hecho frente a un tipo como Naraku, temiendo por lo que diría aquella voz.

Temiendo por su sanidad mental.

—No lo sé. —La presencia sonó más cercana, como si estuviera hablándole a sus espaldas. InuYasha se giró en redondo a observar detrás, pero no encontró más que la pared—. Creí que eras intuitivo.

El aliento frío de quien sea que le hablaba le golpeó la nuca, despeinando un poco sus cabellos blancos. Si su rostro estaba pálido, ahora debía de parecer un muerto. Se giró de nuevo, intentando controlar el impulso de sacar a su espada, pero nuevamente se encontró con nadie detrás.

La presencia lo esquivaba.

—¿Eres un jodido fantasma?

La pregunta salió idiota, él mismo lo aceptaba. Ella no podía ser un fantasma, ya que si lo era, su propia existencia no tendría sentido

_(él lo hubiera sentido en el mismo momento en que se convirtiera en fantasma, él hubiera muerto)_

, así que ella no…, no sabía qué era, pero no estaba muerta.

Se oyó una risa divertida a su izquierda, cerca de la puerta, la voz de ella.

—Sí, soy tu fantasma.

Salió como un eco de su mente. _Su_ fantasma… sonaba como una carga personal, algo que llevaría al hombro por un tiempo considerablemente largo. Y lo era. Era su carga, si _ella_ era la dueña de esa voz dulce. Era la carga de no verla. Durante trescientos noventa y tres días, casi noventa y cuatro.

Pero no podía, ¿o sí podía? ¿Sí se podía eso?

Estaba perdiendo las pocas neuronas que Kagome había dejado vivas tras sus múltiples _Siéntate's_.

—InuYasha.

El color volvió al rostro del hanyô, pero ahora más como un sonrojo. Las manos de su fantasma se aferraron a sus antebrazos, produciéndole un escalofrío. Sus manos no eran frías como había imaginado. Eran cálidas, fuertes, delicadas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y parpadeó más rápido. ¿Cómo es que no podía verla, pero la sentía _tanto_, tan cerca?

—Kagome…

El murmullo sonó apagado, como si también se apagara una parte de su mente, aunque sentía a su corazón latir desbocado.

Era ella después de todo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa que no se había visto en su rostro desde que volvió del pozo, de la lucha final contra la perla, completamente solo.

Ella soltó una risita.

InuYasha estaba por fruncir el ceño, pero no era capaz. Estaba algo molesto de que ella intentara tomarle el pelo así; un poco asustado porque no era capaz de verla, y otro tanto divertido, porque después de todo, ella estaba _jugando_ con él.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?

La chica soltó otra risa divertida. InuYasha _sabía_ que ella estaba justo frente a él, pues estaba tomando sus manos, pero si sólo pudiera verla, a los ojos chocolate, a sus labios rosas… lo ponía nervioso estar frente a ella finalmente, pero no poder verla.

—Creí que te gustaban estas cosas.

InuYasha alzó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Qué cosas? No puedo verte, Kagome, ¿cómo mierda me puede gustar esto?

Ella sonrió, aunque él sólo pudo imaginárselo. Lo que InuYasha vio a continuación fue raro, sobre todo para él; raro de explicar sin tener las palabras adecuadas para describirlo. Kagome comenzó a materializarse lentamente frente a él, primero logrando ver a través de su blanca piel, hasta quedar completamente _ella_, junto a él, tomando sus manos. Vestía su siempre limpio traje de colegiala, y lucía su linda sonrisa blanca y sincera.

InuYasha supo en ese preciso momento que esa no era más que una cruel mentira. A pesar de que la sentía ahí, de que la estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, de que su corazón se estrujara un poco, de que sentía sus manos estremecerse de las ganas de acariciarla, que sus labios morían de ganas de besarla hasta desgastarse; sabía que aquello no era más que un engaño de su mente.

Entendía que eso no era posible, porque Kagome había quedado atrapada en su época hasta que nuevamente pudieran verse. Él no era un gran sabio, pero sabía que el momento de reencontrarse aún no llegaba. Faltaba mucho tiempo aún, y había intentando reunir todas las fuerzas necesarias para sentarse a esperar.

—Esto no es verdad… ¿cierto?

Su voz sonó apagada de nuevo, pero esta vez de pesar. De pesar y esperanza, entremezcladas, peleándose duramente entre ellas, intentando que todo su ser tomara una de las dos y se decidiera al fin. ¿Estaba ella allí, o era sólo un juego?

—¿Lo es?

—¿Por qué no puedes responder una puta pregunta? Ya te pareces a Miroku.

El hecho de que refunfuñara, hizo que su fantasma soltara una risa fresca. InuYasha dejó escapar una sonrisa de costado, sin soltar sus manos

_(las tomaba más fuerte; "no te escapes")_

, pero aún molesto con lo que pasaba. No entendía nada, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía de alguna forma que eso no podía ser real.

—No, no existes.

Kagome dejó de sonreír, y apretó el agarre de manos.

—No estás aquí. Eres…

_(mi mente. Tu recuerdo.)_

El agarre de ella comenzó a debilitarse lentamente, junto a su color y corporeidad. InuYasha la miró frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo el contacto de sus manos, que comenzaban a traspasarlo.

—¡No! —gritó, intentando tomarlas de nuevo—. ¡No te vayas!

Otra brisa fresca recorrió el lugar cuando ella se desvaneció de nuevo.

—No… —murmuró otra vez, mirando alrededor, esperando encontrar sus ojos chocolate de nuevo, detrás de él, en el otro lado de la habitación, junto a él, en la esquina, detrás de la ventana, _donde sea_.

No. No era ella a fin de cuentas. Soltó una risa vacía de sentimientos, dejando escapar la frustración, la poca esperanza que se había acumulado en él.

Era su recuerdo, que lo estaba atormentando finalmente. Se preguntó fugazmente por qué había tardado tanto su mente en formar una ilusión para hacerle perder la poca cordura

_(para mantener viva la poca energía)_

que le quedaba. Si había algún motivo por el que aún se quedaba alrededor (además del cariño hacia sus amigos y sobrinas), era porque aún no había perdido las esperanzas, y algo, el destino, algún dios,... _algo_ le había dicho, susurrado y grabado en la cabeza que ellos dos volverían a reencontrarse.

Pero, ¿cuánto más podría soportar sin verla? Había esperado un largo año, pero no había sombra de su regreso.

Y finalmente había pasado lo inevitable, y ahora veía y hablaba con sus propios fantasmas. El único fantasma en su vida.

Estiró el brazo hacia adelante y acarició la ilusión de Kagome, que volvió a sonreírle, que volvió a materializarse frente a él, mirándolo confundida. Él mismo estaba confundido. Kagome le sonrió.

—Sí volverás —aseguró él.

—Sí.

—Pero por ahora te quedarás conmigo.

—Iré contigo —sonrió ella—, a todos lados.

—Es un trato.

—Lo es.

Intentó embozar una sonrisa, pero le resultó muy difícil. No era lo mismo que tener a Kagome a su lado, pero podía llegar a ser suficiente tener a ese fantasma vagando a su alrededor; a su mente creando conversaciones, a su mente poniendo palabras en la boca de su fantasma, y mantenerlo un poco más con vida. Un poco más, lo suficiente para que la verdadera Kagome volviera a él.

¿Era esa su forma de soportar los años que le quedaban por delante, sólo perdido en esa aldea? Tal vez sí lo era. InuYasha lo consideró un poco (muy) patético, pero si resultaba un remedio para su soledad, lo abrazaría con gusto.

—¿Y me hablarás en situaciones incómodas?

—Síp.

—Feh.

Se permitió sonreír un momento, observando el rostro de su amada, presente sólo en su mente.

Bueno, ¿quién dijo que aquello sería malo? Se tendría a él mismo sacándose de quicio de vez en cuando, pero con la voz de Kagome, y su rostro haciéndole muecas. Y si podía incluso autodecirse "Siéntate", aunque el conjuro no funcionara, así sería estar más cerca, a través del tiempo.

Soltó una carcajada, que tal vez podría sonar algo desquiciada frente a otros

_(ya estoy algo desquiciado)_

, pero no importaba, se sentía más vivo que hacía una hora. Sentía que ahora era capaz de muchas cosas, ahora podría llegar a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella volviera a sus brazos.

Si no podía estar junto a Kagome hasta que el destino lo quisiera, se crearía una Kagome para él solo.

—¿Y yo podría besarte?

—¿Estás loco?

**—**Sí.

Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo ahora?

Trescientos noventa y cuatro días, y contando.

—Se hará largo.

—Lo sé.

_(Efectivamente, lo estaba.)_

Estaba loco y durante un tiempo lo seguiría estando. Y viviría a base de ilusiones y conversaciones en su cabeza, hasta que todo se arreglara. Él podía con eso.

**—Fin...?**

* * *

**Notα.**

Para qué les voy a mentir. Tengo pensado continuarlo, pero este no es el momento. Tal vez mucho más adelante. Me pasé para darle una revisada y corregir algunos errores que había visto tiempo atrás.  
Esta es idea para fic largo, tragicómico y con tintes nostálgicos que se escapan a mis habilidades (que lo mío está en el humor, joder, dejá de darme ideas trágicas, maldita mente). La cuestión, tal vez cuando terminé mis proyectos actuales, pueden ver algo más dramático en mi historial (y será un momento histórico).  
Gracias a los que leyeron antes y dejaron su comentario (L). Gracias a los que leen ahora y piensan dejar su review c:  
Beso,

**Morgαn.**


End file.
